


Easter Egg

by vannagio



Category: Gilmore Girls, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Dean Forester is Sam Winchester, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 21:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6394384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vannagio/pseuds/vannagio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Che mi venga un colpo, Dean!», esclamò Babette col naso all’insù. «D’accordo che non sei mai stato uno gnomo da giardino, ma dovrebbe essere illegale diventare così alto. Ti sei trasformato in una montagna!».<br/>Patty ammiccò.<br/>«Più alta è la montagna, più divertente sarà scalarla».<br/>Dean, Miss Patty e Babette. Con la partecipazione straordinaria di John Wayne e Gipsy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easter Egg

Dicono che con l’età si raggiunga la pace dei sensi.  
Sta di fatto che nell’animo Patty era ancora la venticinquenne tutta pepe che aveva trascorso una notte di infuocata passione dietro le quinte di Broadway in compagnia di quello che sarebbe diventato il suo secondo marito. Infatti in quel momento i suoi sensi erano tutt’altro che in pace. E a giudicare da come le stava dando di gomito, anche quelli di Babette dovevano essere sul piede di guerra.  
Dapprima era stato il rombo dell’auto a richiamare i loro sguardi attraverso la vetrata della tavola calda di Luke. Un’auto nera tirata a lucido, che si era fermata sull’altro lato della strada. Peccato che Gipsy non fosse lì con loro, lei sì che avrebbe potuto raccontare vita morte e miracoli di quell’auto. Ma quando l’uomo al voltante era smontato, il veicolo era passato immediatamente in secondo piano.  
Aveva attraversato la strada come John Wayne, le mani sul cinturone, le gambe arcuate del cowboy e il passo sicuro dello straniero che non deve chiedere mai. Un attimo dopo, la porta della tavola calda si era spalancata trillando allegramente. Patty e Babette avevano aspettato una manciata di secondi prima di voltarsi. La manciata di secondi che bastava per ammirare un fondoschiena come Dio comanda foderato da un paio di jeans scoloriti che si dirigeva verso il bancone.  
«Quel bel culetto mi fa venire voglia di sposarmi di nuovo», fu il commento di Patty.  
Babette versò l’ennesimo cucchiaio di zucchero nel suo caffè e annuì.  
«A chi lo dici! Se solo non fossi innamorata follemente del mio Morey...».  
La porta trillò di nuovo. Voltarsi questa volta fu un gesto automatico.  
«Oh, mio dio, Dean!».  
Lo strillo entusiasta di Babette fece saltare sulla sedia l’intera tavola calda. Compresi il John Wayne al bancone e Dean ancora alla porta. Il caro, dolce, gentile, gran bravo ragazzo, cresci-bene-che-poi-torno, Dean. E da quello che Patty poteva vedere era cresciuto _proprio_ bene.  
«Miss Patty, Babette!».  
Dean le avvolse in un unico energico abbraccio.  
«Che mi venga un colpo, zucchero!», esclamò Babette col naso all’insù. «D’accordo che non sei mai stato uno gnomo da giardino, ma dovrebbe essere illegale diventare così alto. Ti sei trasformato in una montagna!».  
Patty ammiccò.  
«Più alta è la montagna, più divertente sarà scalarla».  
Dean cercò di nascondere il rossore sulle guance con una mezza risata imbarazzata. Non poteva farci nulla, Patty adorava mettere a disagio gli uomini attraenti, soprattutto se giovani.  
«É una vita che non ti fai vedere, dove sei stato per tutto questo tempo?», chiese Babette.  
«Oh, be’, un po’ qui, un po’ lì».  
«É bello riaverti a Stars Hollow. Ti fermerai a lungo, spero».  
«In realtà non so ancora. Sono tornato per... lavoro. Dipende da quanto ci vorrà a... concludere l’affare».  
«Tu guarda, il piccolo Dean è diventato un vero uomo d’affari», disse Patty. «Di cosa ti occupi esattamente?».  
«Ah, ehm... è complicato. Liquidazione, diciamo così».  
Babette annuiva con gli occhioni sgranati. «Non ho idea di che cosa significhi, ma suona come una cosa importante». Gli diede un buffetto affettuoso sul braccio. O meglio, sul polso, dato che era alta la metà di lui. «Complimenti, zucchero, sapevo che saresti andato lontano!».  
«Sì, tutto molto bello, ma passiamo alle cose _veramente_ importanti». Patty prese Dean sottobraccio e al suo sguardo moderatamente allarmato rivolse un sorriso malizioso. «Ce l’hai la ragazza?».  
«Ehm...».  
«Ehi. _Dean_ ». John Wayne era biondo. E aveva due occhi verdi inebrianti come l’assenzio. Sotto braccio reggeva una busta da asporto di Luke colma di roba unta e fragrante, e aveva poggiato la mano libera sulla spalla di Dean. «Ti ho preso la Caeser Salad. Che non è una vera Caeser Salad. Si chiama Caeser Salad perché il cuoco qui, guarda un po’, si chiama Caeser».  
«Dean, perché non ci presenti questo affascinante giovanotto che ti porti dietro?», chiese Patty.  
«Oh, sì, certo. Lui è...». Dean guardò John Wayne negli occhi, come in cerca di un suggerimento. « _Sam_. Il mio... partner. In affari. Sam, queste sono Miss Patty e Babette. Due mie care amiche».  
John Wayne salutò con un cenno rispettoso del capo. Se avesse avuto il cappello da cowboy, avrebbe accompagnato il gesto toccandosi la tesa del cappello.  
«Piacere di conoscervi, Signore».  
Quella voce profonda stuzzicava i nervi della Patty venticinquenne, come le dita del _caliente mariachi_ che aveva conosciuto nella tournée in Messico pizzicavano le corde della chitarra.  
«Oh, ti assicuro che il piacere è tutto nostro», rispose Patty.  
Babette si stava facendo aria con un tovagliolino.  
«Un _grande_ piacere, zucchero. Ti hanno mai detto che staresti da Dio in divisa? Io adoro gli uomini in divisa. Mi basta vedere un meteorologo in tv e mi sciolgo come un ghiacciolo al sole. Tu saresti un meteorologo fantastico, lo sai?».  
Dean rise e assestò una pacca sulla spalla di John Wayne.  
«Visto? Se mai volessi cambiare vita, adesso sai quale carriera intraprendere».  
John Wayne gli lanciò un’occhiata di sbieco.  
«Grandioso».  
Dean stava ancora ridendo sotto i baffi.  
«Be’, credo sia tempo di andare per noi, abbiamo parecchio lavoro da sbrigare. Miss Patty, Babette... è stato bello rivedervi».  
«Anche per noi, zucchero».  
Questa volta furono loro a stritolare lui con un abbraccio.  
«E mi raccomando, non scomparire di nuovo nel nulla, eh? Viene a salutarci prima!».  
Dean annuì.  
«Promesso».  
John Wayne salutò con un altro cenno del capo, poi i due uomini uscirono dalla tavola calda fianco a fianco. Babette e Patty tornarono a sedersi e li guardarono raggiungere la loro lucida auto nera attraverso la vetrata del locale. John Wayne aveva sbuffato qualcosa e Dean ne stava ancora ridendo.  
«Ha detto che è il suo _partner_ ».  
«In affari», aggiunse Babette. «Ci teneva proprio a specificarlo, vero?».  
Patty bevve un sorso della sua tisana.  
«Già».  
«Credi che stiano...».  
«Insieme? Può darsi».  
Babette afflosciò le spalle.  
«Sarebbe proprio un grande...».  
«...spreco, lo so».  
Patty e Babette sospirarono all’unisono.  
Proprio mentre l’auto nera lasciava il ciglio della strada, Gipsy entrò nella tavola calda.  
«Qualcuno conosce il proprietario dell’Impala Chevy nera del ’67 che è appena partita? Voglio stringergli la mano!».

**Author's Note:**

> Note autore:  
> Penso sappiate tutti che in questi mesi stanno girando un revival di Gilmore Girls, no? Quasi tutto il cast originale ne farà parte, anche Jared Padalecki, ovvero Dean, il primo fidanzatino di Rory (che in Supernatural invece interpreta Sam Winchester, il cui fratello guarda caso si chiama Dean). Giusto qualche giorno fa avevo scritto su facebook che se fossi stata in Amy Sherman-Palladino, avrei inserito un Easter egg di Supernatural in Gilmore Girls.  
> Purtroppo non sono lei. Per fortuna, però, esistono le fanfiction, e così l’Easter egg me lo sono scritta da sola. E dato che Pasqua è appena passata e quindi siamo in tema, ho voluto condividere con voi ‘sto uovo di Pasqua (anche se in ritardo). Non sarà di cioccolata, ma spero che sia stato ugualmente di vostro gradimento.  
> Spero abbiate trascorso una buona Pasqua!


End file.
